Firestarter
by cody.rosi
Summary: Stiles just became a firestarter. Sterek. I did not create the images, just expanding the au. rated M for later.


The world is a fiery inferno. Flames smothered everything. The red overwhelmed the green, leaving behind ash and soot. No one was sure where the flames came from. Sprouting out of thin air and spreading like wildfire. Forests burned completely and the water dried up. The fire left nothing behind.

The air was dry and heated. Suffocating. Houses, buildings all gone. People tried to stop it, but the fire had a life of it's own. It wanted everything. The ones who tried to stop it suffered. Their screams howled through the night and day until they burned to a black husk.

The heat was blistering. Stepping outside could cause death after a few minutes a better death than being burned alive inside a house with family or friends hearing their screams louder than yours. Knowing in seconds it'll be over and the uncertainty of whether there's heaven or hell and whether the screaming is the last thing that is heard.

Everything is gone.

Stiles gasped awake. The heat was unbearable on his pale skin. The dreams had occurred more often then not the last few weeks. Every night it was the same thing, the screaming and everything burning. Tonight was different. His skin was heated. When he gained enough air he looked down his pale chest. He saw the silvery blue marks running down his sides and arms. These were new; he'd never been scarred before. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom across the hall and turned the light on and shut the door.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were the same silver-blue hue as his chest and there were three upside down triangle tattoos under his right eye. Stiles lifted his hand up to touch the triangles and looked shockingly at the junction on his knuckle was rings tattooed into his skin. Pushing every thought out of his head he looked himself in the eyes. The silver-blue eyes, and touched the skin that was glowing under his eye.

The feeling was unnerving. There was no raised skin like a regular tattoo, and when touched on the glowing flesh a tingle ran through his spine that was unfamiliar to him. He released the skin and pressed down again, sending another jolt down his spine. Stiles sighed and looked at the rest of his body. It was covered in the same tattoos. Designs were running down his sides until it hit where his sleep pants were at his hips. The same designs covered his arms. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. How was he to explain these markings, what did the markings mean. Why did they appear? In mid thought the designs vanished.

Stiles reached up to his face where the triangles sat and pressed down and when he did the glowing returned in that spot. Stiles was perplexed. He pressed down where there was a design on his side and when he did it lit up. When he released it went away.

Stiles turned the bathroom light off and pressed down on the invisible tattoo and the whole outline lit up and brightened the room until he let go of the flesh.

"Fuck." Stiles muttered to himself as he turned the light back on. Graduation was in a day and usually when you graduate you are touched, a lot, by teachers, friends, family, and a whole lot of people you don't know and Stiles wasn't sure how he was going to explain to someone why he lit up every time someone touched him.

"Oh god." Stiles said when he realized that if he lit up every time someone touched him he would light up, meaning he couldn't have sex without being touched, without lighting up. He was going to stay a virgin forever. He scoffed and grabbed the handle to the bathroom, which felt oddly cold and exited the bathroom to head to his room.

The room was dark and the moon was shining through the window. His window was open letting in the warm summer breeze. Stiles laid down on the bed and covered himself with the bed sheet. He lay there for a moment until the head from the sheet was unbearable and he kicked it off so he was only in his sleep pants. Even those were too hot for him so he reached down and kicked off the pants leaving him bare chested and in his batman boxers. As soon as he closed his eyes he was drifted off into another land.

The world was dark. Trees were sprouted around him. He stood in what looked like a forest. There was a full moon in the sky and no breeze. The only thing that could be heard was his breathing. Shallow but strong. He scanned the area to find anything that could tell him where he was but he couldn't find anything. He took a step towards the direction of the moon and he heard a growling coming from his left side. He stopped in his tracks and he squinted to where the growling was coming from and he could see two red specks in the distance. His heart rate skyrocketed and went to move again but the growling cut him off again.

Stiles stayed in that position for a minute until keeping his foot up became unbearable. When he set his foot down a figure jumped from the right side and knocked him to the ground. Stiles couldn't breath, he could barely move. The figure hovered over him. The beast snarled in his face. The hot breath fanning across Stiles face. Stiles could feel his skin tingling and before he knew it he had the wolf's neck in his hand. The snarling quit. He could still feel eyes on him, and he knew that it was the red ones. Stiles stood up while holding on to the wolfs neck. Stiles' eyes started glowing, and then so did the rest of his body. The world around him calmed down. There was no one except him and the attacker. Stiles clenched his hand around the wolf's throat, blocking the air from entering its lungs. The wolf started thrashing about and that made Stiles smirk. The wolf was going to die.

Stiles sighed and made his hand into a fist, completely cutting off the airways of the wolf. It took a few seconds and the wolf started struggling. Stiles smirked and then laughed. The tattoos gleamed in the darkness. Stiles took his other hand and wrenched the wolf's head off and tossed it to the side. Blood was dripping down his hands when he dropped the body on the grass floor. The blood was a deep crimson and it looked delicious. He turned to where the red eyes still stared and reached up to his mouth and licked a strip of blood off of his wrist. A whining noise sounded through the clearing and the shrubs rustled and a black wolf jolted out into the clearing right at Stiles, the wolf didn't stop, and the last thing Stiles remembers is the red eyes before he wakes up.

The sun blared through the windows. Stiles stared at the ceiling and sighed. His thoughts were going back to the dream. This one was different than the others. He'd never dreamed something so vivid like that. He brought his hand to his mouth and touched his lips. He could taste the coppery taste on his tongue of the blood from the wolf. He raised his hand up and looked at the designs that appeared on his skin again. While he was staring at the intricate designs, they vanished out of sight and Stiles took that as a sign to get up and get started for the day. He glanced at the clock and it was blaring 7:26 in red on his bedside table. Stiles rolled off the bed and went to the window and looked out the glass and took note in how his father's cruiser was gone and he shut the window and started walking toward the bathroom so he could take a shower.

Stiles turned the water on and waited until the water got to a perfect temperature before stripping down and stepping inside and closing the curtain behind him. Stiles shoved his head under the spraying water and let the warm water cascade down his body. He stood there with his eyes closed thinking about everything. Thinking about the dreams, the wolf, the fire, and destruction.

The warm water felt like flames touching his skin. He relished that feeling. Something inside him was becoming exciting from the thought of the heat, of the touch of heat. Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell that the tattoos had flared, but Stiles didn't want to open his eyes and face it all but the feeling was growing fierce. Stiles huffed and opened his eyes even though he didn't want to. His whole body was glowing where the tattoos were. They extended from his face down to his toes. He still didn't know what the symbols meant, he didn't know who he could talk to about them. He knew that he couldn't tell his father because that would sound crazy especially when he wasn't sure whether he was the only one who could see the symbols or not.

Stiles started cleaning himself with the bar of soap and every time he passed over a design he would get a tingling sensation inside and the part would glow more than the others. He took his time passing over all the designs and when he was finished he washed his hair and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Wrapping his lower half with the towel, he walked over to his room and searched for a pair of underwear and slipped them on. Today he wanted to feel great. To feel invincible in the last day before he had to move onto greater things, where he had to make decisions that other people couldn't do for him. So he chose the superman boxers.

Stiles pulled jeans over the boxers and grabbed a faded blue superman T-shirt from his dresser and pulled it over his head and looked at himself in the mirror and took note that the designs were completely gone. Stiles grabbed his keys to the jeep and his wallet and threw the clothes in the hamper in the hall and proceeded to the front door. As he opened the door he started feeling uneasy about the whole situation. He didn't want to be labeled a freak more than he already was. He already had ADHD and panic attacks and he didn't need this on the top of it. He took a large breath and stepped out of the house and locked the door behind him. Stiles jogged to his blue jeep and pulled the door open and jumped inside.

He turned the jeep on and back out of the driveway and started heading to the preserve. The forest had become his safe haven since the first dream had happened and he visited the green expanse every day. He missed visiting one day and the next two he felt horrible inside. He barely talked through the day and barely ate. He vowed he wasn't going to miss going to the forest again because he didn't want to feel like that again.

The stores and houses started thinning out and trees became prevalent. He stopped at his usual spot about three miles away from town and pulled his jeep into the woods where he couldn't be spotted from the road and shut off the jeep and jumped out of it and started walking into the forest.

Leafs were crunching under his shoes while he walked. He could hear the calling of birds and little critters while he walked. He relished the wind blowing between the trees while he walked. He stopped suddenly when he came to a tree stump that looked charred. He knew these woods. This tree was never here. He would have seen a tree like this. He looked to the right and saw another one and farther than that another one. It was like a line. Curiosity got the better of him and he started down toward the other stumps. Each one looked as charred as the first.

He followed them for a few minutes and stopped when he came across a house that looked just like the charred remains of the trees. Stiles definitely knew that this hadn't been here before. He would have seen it. He'd spent hours in this forest. This was different. He could feel the sadness radiating from the charred remains. It made his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. He could feel the tears coming from within. He couldn't explain the feelings. They were so raw and all over the place. He needed to know what happened in this place. What caused it so much pain? He looked up to the house and wiped his eyes to rid of the tears.

There was a man standing at the door of the house. Stiles gasp and stood up and glared at the man, who remained motionless. The guy was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket. His face covered with black stubble and his hair gelled at the top. All these things would have mattered because Stiles would have immediately started to flirt with him, even though the situation wouldn't have called for it. The only reason he didn't was the eyes.

The man's eyes were flared red. Just like the wolf's in his dream.


End file.
